superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Uncharted 2: Among Thieves is a 2009 action-adventure third-person shooter platform video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 game console. It is a sequel to the 2007 game Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It was first shown and announced on December 1, 2008. Officially announced in the January 2009 issue of Game Informer, it was released in October 2009. The story follows Nathan Drake, as he travels around the world, along with Chloe Frazer and old friends Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan to find the fabled Cintimani Stone and Shangri-La in a race against Serbian mercenaries. The plot draws heavy inspiration from Marco Polo and his travels through Asia, which sets many plot points along the way. A widespread critical success, Uncharted 2 received praise for its elaborate set pieces, character design, storytelling, graphics, technical innovation, and gameplay mechanics. It was named by Metacritic as the most critically acclaimed game of 2009. It went on to win the Game of the Year (or equivalent) award from each of the following: IGN, Eurogamer, Game Informer, Joystiq, Kotaku, Giant Bomb, AIAS, X-Play, Game Developers Choice Awards, and the Spike Video Game Awards for the year 2009. It is widely considered one of the greatest video games of all time. The game has also proved a commercial success, having since sold over 6 million copies worldwide. A sequel, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, was released in November 2011. The game was re-released for the PlayStation 4 in October 2015, along with the other two entries in the series as part of Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Uncharted 2: Among Thieves for the 166th episode of The Completionist. Jirard considers the game incredibly immersive and cinematic. He also appreciates the improvements to the game’s mechanics, particularly the platforming. The combat does receive some attention, as Jirard feels it has been improved and can be fun as a puzzle. At one point he brings up the online multiplayer mode that was cut from the PS4 remaster. However, he’s glad this mode was omitted, as he was not interested in playing it in a single player-centric game. Jirard rants about the new Brutal mode added to the PS4 version of the game, which he finds more frustrating than it’s worth. This is made worse by the lack of completion bonus outside of the character skins. Outside of this, he finds it a satisfying experience. Statistics * 58 Hours of total playtime * 4 Complete campaign playthroughs * 101 Treasures discovered * 2,274 Total Deaths * 58,009 Bullets Shot * 785 Headshots * 1 "Nathan Drake" calendar, rush-ordered from Amazon. Trivia * Jirard's Question of the Day for this episode was "What's an adventure-game franchise that you really love?" Examples he used to represent adventure-games were Fallout, Uncharted, and even just platformers. * Jirard gave this game the same rating that he gave the original Uncharted: Finish It! Category:The Completionist Category:Uncharted Category:Naughty Dog Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4